What You Leave Behind (episode)
The Federation Alliance prepares a final invasion of Cardassia; Kai Winn releases the Pah-Wraiths from the Fire Caves. (Part 9 of 9, Series Finale) Summary Act One Julian and Ezri Dax wake up together in Julian's quarters, pledging to both come back alive from the upcoming mission to Cardassia Prime. Miles and Keiko continue to raise their two children, Molly and Kirayoshi. They are a family excited to be returning to Earth after the end of the Dominion War; Miles just hasn't yet found the time to inform his best buddy, Julian. In the Sisko quarters, Benjamin comforts a pregnant Kasidy, who is experiencing morning sickness. Jake drops by to walk Benjamin to the new Defiant on what everyone hopes to be the final mission of the war. Odo and Worf walk to the Defiant. They both hope to find Kira alive and well when they reach Cardassia Prime; Kira is still hiding in Garak's basement with Damar, planning the Cardassian Rebellion. With the Federation fleet bearing down on them, the Female Changeling promises the Breen military commander, Thot Pran, both Romulus and Earth, if he can repel the Federation attack. Weyoun, upset because he assumed that he would be ruling Earth, receives even worse news from Legate Broca: Damar may still be alive. They vow to capture and execute Damar, if found. The Female Changeling appears to be getting very sick. Damar and Garak are stopped on the streets of the Cardassian Capitol by two Jem'Hadar soldiers, who are suddenly killed by Kira, disguised as a Breen; they safely continue on their way to the resistance meeting, where they plan the following day's course of action: sabotaging Cardassian power plants and communication headquarters, thereby cutting off the Dominion fleet from communication with headquarters. On the bridge of the Defiant (formerly the USS São Paulo), Benjamin has another vision from the prophet appearing as Sarah, his mother. She tells the Emissary that his task is nearing completion, and that, cryptically, his journey's end lies not before him, but behind him. On Bajor, Dukat enters the quarters of Kai Winn Adami, having regained his vision from the forgiving Pah-wraiths. The Kai has learned the secrets of the Book of the Kosst Amojan, and claims to have been waiting for Dukat. Together, they embark to the depths of the fire caves to release the Pah-wraiths, who will battle the prophets for control of the celestial temple. Act Two Quark, passing time by playing Go Fish with Vic Fontaine in the holosuite, is experiencing a noticeable lull in business, in light of the heightened war effort. But, alas, even Vic has better plans than Quark -- he departs with a beautiful date to see Jimmy Durante and Peter Lawford at the Sands. Act Three As the Female Changeling orders the Breen to fight side-by-side with the Jem'Hadar, suddenly all power is lost on the station. As emergency power comes on, Broca announces that the power disruption was due to an act of sabotage by civilians. The Founder grabs him by the throat, suspending him in mid-air, furious that the general population is rebelling. Broca, gasping for air, assures her it is an isolated uprising, and agrees that the civilians be punished for acts of resistance. Their long-range communications (and ability to communicate with their fleet) are still not working. When power is restored to the Capitol, about half an hour later, Weyoun appears in a general broadcast message, announcing the complete destruction of Lakarian City in retaliation for Cardassian acts of sabotage; Lakarian City was home to two million souls. Klingon Chancellor Martok hails Captain Sisko and Admiral Ross, promising to drink a celebratory barrel of 2309 bloodwine with them on Cardassia Prime. Sisko, along with the entire Starfleet attack force, engages the Dominion Jem'Hadar fighters and Breen vessels in the Cardassian system. (The Dominion have been backed up to the Cardassian system in the Alpha Quadrant at this late stage of the war.) As the dogfights ensue, several Jem'Hadar fighters appear to ram Klingon Bird-of-Prey ships in apparent suicide runs. The Defiant (with her new name already stenciled onto her hull) is in the thick of the battle. Miles suffers a shoulder wound from exploding bridge debris, and, during the heat of the battle, finally gets up the nerve to tell Julian that he and Keiko will be leaving DS9 for Earth; Miles has accepted a position teaching engineering at Starfleet Academy. Ross orders Sisko to take the Defiant to help bolster the Romulan line; the Romulans have just lost their flagship. Act Four Back on Cardassia Prime, Dominion headquarters still can not communicate with their fleet; they have no idea how the battle is going for either side. At Mila's house, a squad of Jem'Hadar and Cardassian soldiers knocks on her door, as Kira, Garak and Damar hide in the basement. Suddenly, Mila's corpse is dumped down the stairs to the basement, and the Jem'Hadar also throw down a stun grenade, easily subduing the trio. The Female Changeling orders Damar's immediate execution, but some of Damar's loyal Cardassian soldiers shoot the Jem'Hadar before they can execute Damar. In the midst of battle, the Cardassian fleet suddenly switches sides, and begins attacking the Breen and Jem'Hadar. When the Female Changeling learns of the Cardassian flip-flop, she orders the extermination of the entire Cardassian population. Legate Broca is escorted out the door by Jem'Hadar for execution. As the Cardassian Capitol is being reduced to rubble building by building, the resistance moves into action. Garak mourns for Mila, a part of his life since he was a child growing up, and decides his new motivation for destroying the Dominion is revenge. Act Five Damar's resistance reaches Dominion headquarters, protected by a neutronium door. But the door opens from within, as Jem'Hadar execute Legate Broca with bayonets and dispose of his body. While the resistance succeeds in breaking into the compound, Damar is fatally wounded, and dies in Garak's lap. Back on Bajor, Dukat and the Kai have reached their final destination in the fire caves. As the Kai begins reading from the sacred text of the Kosst Amojan, the vast underground cavern springs to life, engulfed with billows of red flame. She discards her Kai vestment, throwing it into the raging fire pit before them. She continues reading from the sacred text, invoking the spirit of the Pah-wraiths. The Federation Alliance has cornered the Dominion all the way back to Cardassia Prime and prepares to move in for the kill. Admiral Ross proposes a three-pronged attack: the Romulans and Cardassians will attack the Jem'Hadar; Chancellor Martok will lead the Klingons against the Breen; and the Federation will knock out the Orbital weapon platforms. Aboard the Defiant, Captain Sisko expects a difficult fight ahead. ---- Act Six The Cardassian Rebellion breaks through into the heart of Dominion headquarters, capturing Weyoun and the Female Changeling. Garak shoots the last-ever Weyoun clone to death, but the Founder refuses to surrender, promising a fight to the bitter end. Act Seven In the fire caves, Winn pours a toast, offering it to Dukat (still appearing as a Bajoran). He drinks from the cup; however, he soon bends over in pain. The ex-Kai admits to poisoning him, as a sacrifice for the Pah-wraiths. Dukat sprawls and dies. Odo beams down to talk with the captured Founder. He suggests he can cure her and they link, against the better judgment of Garak. After joining briefly for only about 10 seconds, the Female Changeling is cured; she can assume her normal, smooth-featured shape. She had also communicated to Odo, during their link, that she will order the surrender of all Jem'Hadar; moreover, she will stand trial for her actions in the Alpha Quadrant. With the Female Changeling facing years (possible a lifetime) of incarceration, Odo vows to be the one who delivers the cure to the Great Link, and tells Kira that he will be rejoining the Great Link for good. Act Eight On the battered surface of Cardassia Prime, Martok lustfully drinks his bloodwine in victory, but Sisko and Ross, devastated by the carnage they see, refuse to drink. Aboard DS9, the Female Changeling signs the official surrender pact (using what name is unknown), ending hostilities between the Dominion and Federation Alliance. After the ceremony, Martok and Ross offer Worf the Federation Ambassadorship to the Klingon Empire. Sisko agrees, although he will hate losing Worf on DS9, but Martok is grateful to have an ambassador he can go Targ hunting with on Qo'noS. Kira, who doesn't want to lose the love of her life, asks Odo to return after curing the Founders. He explains how painful it will be for him to leave her, but that the only way for the Founders to learn to trust solids will be for him to remain in the Link. The crew mingle in Vic's lounge for celebration and, in some cases, farewells. Quark, who is getting to be a regular at Vic's, encourages everyone to stay put, citing his distaste for change. Vic croons to an appreciative audience. As the couples take to the dance floor, Benjamin suddenly has a strong sensation. As the Emissary, he now understands what his task is (on Bajor, the Pah-wraiths have just inhabited the body of Dukat; he is re-animated, and appears Cardassian again). Benjamin excuses himself abruptly from the party and heads to the shuttlebay. On Bajor, Benjamin shows up at the fire caves. Dukat, his eyes glowing red with the power of the Pah-wraiths, turns to greet Benjamin, the Emissary, who raises a weapon at Dukat. However, the Pah-wraiths' power is strong, and with a flick of his wrist, Benjamin loses the weapon and is knocked flat to the ground. He recovers and punches Dukat, to no avail. Dukat, controlling Benjamin's movements, causes him to bow in front of him. Winn grabs the Kosst Amojan, intending to cast it into the firepit, but it suddenly appears in Dukat's hands. Dukat summons the fire, which engulfs Winn Adami, vaporizing her. With Dukat concentrating on Winn and her death, he is momentarily distracted from the Emissary. Benjamin summons all his courage and strength, and, with a shout of determination, lunges at Dukat, propelling both men (and the Book of the Kosst Amojan) into the firepit. Dukat and the book disintegrate, but Benjamin's consciousness lives on as the Emissary. Still appearing as Benjamin, in his Starfleet uniform, he materializes in the celestial temple. Sarah, the prophet, gives him both good news and bad. The good news is that the Emissary succeeded in his mission by returning the Pah-wraiths to the fire caves, and by destroying both the book and Dukat, he has trapped them there forever; the bad news is that, since his mission is now complete, the Emissary will never be able to return to his former, corporeal existence. Act Nine On DS9, the Emissary comes to Kasidy in a vision. Relieved to see her beloved husband, she embraces him one last time. He informs her that he will not be coming back, and Kasidy now realizes the sorrow predicted by the prophets. Now speaking in non-linear riddles himself, he solemnly declares his role as Emissary, speaking of destiny, of having a great deal of things to do and learn. However, he promises Kasidy that he will return "in a year, or maybe... yesterday". They say their goodbyes, and then suddenly Kasidy is back on DS9, telling Jake she has spoken to his father. Odo tries to quietly depart the station in the runabout, without having to say "Goodbye" to anyone. Quark confronts him in the corridor, asking for some sort of "Goodbye", but Odo refuses. Despite this, Quark raises a toast to him and still believes that Odo "loves" him. Miles and Julian part company with a big hug and misty eyes, having become the best of friends after serving seven years together. Kira pilots Odo's runabout to the Changeling planet. Beaming down to the surface, they say their tearful farewells. Odo morphs into wearing his tuxedo, which was always Kira's favorite outfit, and slowly walks into the "ocean" of Changelings. Odo's cure slowly spreads throughout his people, saving them all. Colonel Kira, comfortably situated in the commanding office on DS9, congratulates Lieutenant Nog on his promotion. She has left Benjamin's baseball on the desk. She goes to crack the whip on Quark, who had been taking bets on the selection of the next Kai; her strict demeanor reminds him of a similar encounter with her seven years earlier. Kira joins Jake on the promenade, and they look out the window at the Bajoran wormhole, which is finally open for travel again after two years of war. They look towards the celestial temple and the Gamma Quadrant, where Jake's father and Kira's beloved have gone, remembering lost friends and loved ones, yet remaining eternally optimistic about their future as life goes on at Deep Space 9. Memorable Quotes "...so secretive, so full of deceit. Who would have thought those disgraceful characteristics would be turned to virtues." : - Mila, to Garak "I thought you said a bartender's life is a lonely one." "I did, but I'm not a bartender." : - Quark and Vic Fontaine "I never thought I'd say this, but thank God for the Cardassians." : - Admiral Ross "Citizens of Cardassia, this latest wave of vandalism directed against your Dominion allies must stop. We know that these disgraceful acts of sabotage were carried out by a mere handful of extremists, but these radicals must come to realize that their disobedience will not be tolerated, that ''you, the Cardassian people, will suffer the consequences of their cowardly actions. Which is why, I must inform you, just a few moments ago Dominion troops reduced Lakarian City to ashes. There were no survivors. Two million men, women and children, gone in a matter of moments. For each act of terrorism committed against the Dominion, another Cardassian city will be destroyed. I implore you not to let that happen. Let us return to the spirit of friendship and cooperation so that together we can destroy our common enemies: the Federation, the Klingons, the Romulans and all others who stand against us. Thank you." : - '''Weyoun' "I wish you hadn't done that. That was Weyoun's last clone." "I was hoping you would say that." : - Female Changeling and Garak, after Garak killed Weyoun "My loyal Weyoun... the only Solid I have ever trusted." : - Female Changeling "You may win this war, Colonel, but I promise you, by the time it's over, you will have lost so many ships, so many lives, that your "victory" will taste as bitter as defeat." : - Female Changeling "The Dominion has spent the last two years trying to destroy the Federation, and now you're asking me to put our fate in their hands?" : - Female Changeling "Remember these are Cardassians lying dead at your feet. Bajorans would call this poetic justice." "That doesn't mean I have to drink a toast over their bodies." : - Martok and Captain Sisko "Four hundred years ago, a victorious general spoke the following words at the end of another costly war: 'Today the guns are silent. A great tragedy has ended... we have known the bitterness of defeat and the exultation of triumph, and from both we have learned there can be no going back. We must move forward to preserve in peace what we've won in war.' ''" : - '''William Ross', quoting Douglas MacArthur "It's up to you now, Odo." : - Female Changeling "I will be there, but I will NOT dance!" : - Worf "Did you really think the Pah-Wraiths would choose you as their Emissary? Soon, the Pah-Wraiths will burn across Bajor, the Celestial Temple, the Alpha Quadrant. Can you picture it? An entire universe set in flames!!! To burn for all eternity. The Prophets have sent me a gift. Their beloved Emissary, set forth like an avenging angel to slay the demon." : - Dukat "You are pathetic!" "Then why are you the one on your knees?" "First the Dominion, now the Pah-Wraiths. You have a talent for picking the losing sides!" : - Sisko and Dukat "I am their Emissary, and they ''still have a great deal for me to do." : - '''Benjamin Sisko' "That man loves me! Couldn't you see? It was written all over his back!" : - Quark, about Odo "The more things change, the more they stay the same." : - Quark (last spoken line of the series) Background Information Cast * Aron Eisenberg (Cadet/Ensign/Lieutenant Nog), Marc Alaimo (Gul Dukat), J.G. Hertzler (Vulcan Captain, later known as General/Chancellor Martok), and Mark Allen Shepherd (Morn) are the only actors, besides the regulars, to appear in both this episode and the pilot "Emissary". * This is the first of two Star Trek series finales in which Jeffrey Combs (Weyoun) appears. The second is the Star Trek: Enterprise series finale "These Are the Voyages..." in which he plays Shran. Trivia * This episode marks the deaths of Mila (Julianna McCarthy), Damar (Casey Biggs), Weyoun (Jeffrey Combs), and Kai Winn (Louise Fletcher) in that order. Gul Dukat (Marc Alaimo) does not die but is trapped "with the Pah-wraiths," presumably in the same non-corporeal form as Sisko. *Chief O'Brien mentions "flux capacitors," while talking to Dr.Bashir about his decision to return to Earth, a reference to the movie Back to the Future. * Avery Brooks (Commander/Captain Benjamin Sisko) is the only actor to appear in every episode of the series. * This was the final episode of Star Trek to air before the death of DeForest Kelley on . * In the final moments of the episode, Colonel Kira asks Nog to begin cargo inventories - this was the first task performed by Nog after he had decided to join Starfleet. Sisko had him do this to see if he could be trusted. This was seen in the third season episode "Heart of Stone". * This is the only final episode of the spin-offs to be set entirely in the "present", at that time being the late 24th century. * Before the final episode aired, TV Guide printed a retrospective article declaring DS9 to be the best Star Trek series to date. * In the original draft of the script, Damar still went down with all guns blazing, but without any lines. Distraught at the thought of a death without words, Casey Biggs asked Director Allan Kroeker for permission to improvise, hence his final words of "Keep...". When asked at conventions, Biggs admits he had no idea of how he was going to finish the statement. * Allan Kroeker directed this season finale episode. He has the distinction of directing the final episodes of three Star Trek series: Deep Space Nine, Voyager and Enterprise. Behind the scenes * The final day of shooting the series was . * The title of this episode comes from the phrase "what you leave behind is all you take with you". * There was some talk that the final scene would be Benny Russell sitting outside a sound stage holding a script that read, "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", essentially making the series, and all of Star Trek, a dream. * The final scene shot of the series was between Armin Shimerman and James Darren, the scene where Quark and Vic play Go fish. * Avery Brooks accidentally hit Marc Alaimo while filming the final confrontation between Sisko and Dukat. *The party in Vic Fontaine's bar features cameo appearances by various producers, writers and other members of the production crew, as well as various actors from the show without their prosthetic makeup (see list). * Flashback scenes of Jadzia Dax are conspicuously absent from the end of the episode because the producers were not able to obtain permission from Terry Farrell to use her image. http://www.lcarscom.net/rdm990608.htm. In addition to this, using her image would have required paying Terry Farrell extra money for royalties. * Andrew Robinson visited the lounge set, although it is unknown if he was there when the scene was filmed. * Star Trek: Voyager actor Robert Picardo also visited the set on the final day of filming. He had played Lewis Zimmerman and an EMH in the fifth season episode "Doctor Bashir, I Presume". Literature * This episode's novelization was written by Diane Carey. * The "Requital" story of the Tales of the Dominion War anthology takes place during the events of this episode. * The events of the non-canon DS9 relaunch novels "Avatar, Part I" and "Avatar, Part II" take place three months after this episode. * "What You Leave Behind" is often used to date novels set after it. It is mentioned in the historian's note of novels such as "Diplomatic Implausibility", "A Good Day to Die", "Honor Bound", "Enemy Territory" and the final Star Trek: A Time to... novel "A Time for War, A Time for Peace." Special effects * The D'ridthau appears to have been the intended name for the Romulan flagship during the Battle of Cardassia. It was not mentioned in filmed dialogue, and is only contained in the pronunciation key from the final script, the line containing its use having apparently been deleted. Its earlier use is implied by its use in the novel, where William Ross says "The Romulan flagship ''D'ridthau has been destroyed"; he does not mention the name of the ship at all in the line in the episode. * Although some of the battle scenes were new, a large portion were re-used from episodes such as "Call to Arms", "Tears of the Prophets", and "Favor the Bold". An exploding Klingon Bird-of-Prey was actually re-used footage from ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. A shot of a Cardassian shielding himself from an explosion aboard a ship was first used as Garak on a planet in the previous episode, "The Dogs of War". Inconsistencies * It is obvious that the video of Weyoun giving his proclamation is flipped, as a backwards Dominion insignia is clearly visible behind him. Links and References Regular Cast * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Nicole de Boer as Ezri Dax * Michael Dorn as Worf * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys Special Guest Stars in Alphabetical Order * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun/Holosuite extra (uncredited in latter role) * Salome Jens as Female Changeling * Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates * Andrew J. Robinson as Elim Garak Guest Stars * Casey Biggs as Damar/Holosuite extra (uncredited in latter role) * Marc Alaimo as Dukat * Aron Eisenberg as Nog/Holosuite extra (uncredited in latter role) * J.G. Hertzler as Martok/Holosuite extra (uncredited in latter role) * Barry Jenner as William Ross * Deborah Lacey as Sarah Sisko * Julianna McCarthy as Mila * Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien Special Guest Appearances * James Darren as Vic Fontaine * Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami Co-Stars * Mel Johnson, Jr. as Broca * Greg Ellis as Ekoor * Cyndi Pass as Ginger * Kevin Scott Allen as Jem'Hadar Soldier * Christopher Halsted as Jem'Hadar First * Judi Durand as Cardassian computer voice * Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) * Christopher J. Marcinko as Bajoran security guard (uncredited) * Stephen Blackehart as Starfleet officer ("Lieutenant Pa'ak") (uncredited) * Stephen Pisani as alien (uncredited) Production staff and other appearances * Cecily Adams as a Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Ira Steven Behr as a Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Hans Beimler as a Holosuite extra (uncredited) * René Echevarria as a Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Max Grodenchik as a Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Ronald D. Moore as a Holosuite extra (uncredited) * David Weddle as a Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Bradley Thompson as a Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Brian J. Williams as a Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Lolita Fatjo as a Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Robbin L. Slocum as a Holosuite extra (uncredited) * Russ English as a Holosuite extra (uncredited) Archive appearances * Max Grodénchik as Rom (uncredited) * Lawrence Monoson as Hovath (uncredited) * Robert O'Reilly as Gowron (uncredited) References Alamo; Alpha Quadrant; ambassador; Arfillian ficus; attack fighter; Bajor; Bajorans; Bandee; baseball; Bashir 62; bat'leth; Battle of the Alamo; Battle of Thermopylae; betting pool; bloodwine; Book of the Kosst Amojan; Breen; Breen Confederacy; canasta; Cardassia; Cardassia Prime; Cardassians; cave-wasp; Celestial Temple; chancellor; changeling; containment field; darts; Dax, Jadzia; Dominion; Dominion Headquarters; Dominion War; Doppler compensator; Durante, Jimmy; Earth; Emissary of the Prophets; evasive maneuvers; Federation Alliance; Ferengi; Fire Caves; Founders' homeworld; Gamma Quadrant; go fish; god; Great Link; holodeck programs; hologram; holosuite; humor; impulse response filter; induction coil; inertial control system; inertial damper; Jem'Hadar; kai; Kendra Province; Klingons; Klingon Empire; Kosst Amojan; Lakarian City; Las Vegas; latinum; Lawford, Peter; Leonidas; lieutenant; lightstick; MacArthur, Douglas; Minsk; neutronium; New Orleans; O'Brien, Kirayoshi; Occupation of Bajor; orbital weapon platform; Pah-wraith; palm beacon; Paris; Persians; phaser bank; phaser rifle; pinochle; plasma flow regulator; poker; Pran; Professor of Engineering; Prophets; Qo'noS; quantum torpedo; Quark's; Restoration of Bajor; Rio de Janeiro; Risa; Romulans; Romulus; rummy; runabout; Sands Hotel; self-sealing stem bolt; Spartans; Starfleet Academy; suicide; targ; Tarkalean tea; tea; Texas; Thot; tongo; torque buffer; Travis, William B.; Trills; Ungtae; Vic's Las Vegas Lounge; Vorta; warp matrix flux capacitor; "Way You Look Tonight, The". Starship References Breen warship; ''D'deridex''-class; ''D'ridthau'', IRW; ''Defiant'', USS; ''Defiant''-class; ''Excelsior''-class; Federation fighter; ''Galaxy'', USS; ''Galaxy''-class; ''Galor''-class; ''Hideki''-class; Jem'Hadar attack ship; Jem'Hadar battlecruiser; Jem'Hadar battleship; ''K't'inga''-class; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; ''Miranda''-class; ''Nebula''-class; ''Saber''-class; ''Vor'cha''-class Category:DS9 episodes de:Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil I es:What You Leave Behind fr:What You Leave Behind nl:What You Leave Behind